Sweet Summer Revenge
by BlackLily13
Summary: [Oneshot] When Davis plays a trick on Gatomon, it compels her to make up a revenge scheme that turns into Davis's worst nightmare!


Hello, loyal fans! I'm back! This was something I thought of with a fellow Digimon fan! It's a shame she can't get on the Internet… Onward, read!

**Warning- A little Takari is involved in this oneshot. Kari, T.K., and Davis are 17.**

**Davis fans are advised to stay out!**

Disclaimer: Wait, how come I only have 1 chance to get ownership of Digimon? That's not- ownership certificate floats by BL13 Wait, come back! I need that!

Ch.1- Sweet Summer Revenge 

-Motomiya Residence, 2 P.M.-

"Kari," Gatomon asked, "why did you bring me along when you know I don't like to swim?" Davis had a new pool, and he invited Kari over. Gatomon wasn't going into the water.

"Gatomon, Mom won't let you stay home alone anymore. Not after last time, remember?" Kari replied.

"How was I supposed to know that the red button would activate your security system?" Gatomon responded.

"Don't worry. I brought your favorite book along." Kari said. Gatomon smiled as she dug through Kari's bag to retrieve it. She sat down on a beach chair and started to read it.

Before Kari's arrival, Davis's girlfriend broke up with him for no reason. It made him bitter, but he tried to keep his cool so he could impress Kari.

When Gatomon was halfway through her story, Davis asked her to put down her book and come in the pool. She said no. He asked her again, and she replied sternly, "No, Davis."

Davis realized that it ticked her off, so he persisted. Every few pages, he would try to get her into the pool, but after 5 tries, she had enough.

"Davis," she warned, "if you don't stop asking me, I swear, you're gonna regret ever asking me in the first place." Davis ignored her meager threat and decided to get her into the pool himself.

Once Kari turned her back, he decided to strike. When Gatomon had another chapter left, he interrupted her by flicking her ear. She marked her book and said, "You better not ask me what I think you're gonna to." Instead, he lifted her up and, before she could react, he tossed her into the water.

Gatomon couldn't swim. Her eyes started to burn and her chest was on fire from the lack of air. Almost a minute later, she felt someone pull her up for air and swim her to the side of the pool. She coughed up as much water as she could. Kari dove in to rescue her. She yelled, "Davis, what's wrong with you?"

"I didn't mean it Kari, honest." He replied. "She fell in."

Gatomon shot back, "You pushed me in, you liar! Kari, can I go home?"

"Let's go." She replied sourly, and the two walked back to Kari's house.

-Kari's bedroom, 5 P.M.-

Gatomon was sitting at Kari's desk, desperately trying to think of a way to get back at Davis. She would have to beat him at his own game. Every plan she thought of wasn't nearly as effective as she had hoped for.

Kari came in and said, "I can't wait to see T.K. tonight. He's taking me for a walk around the park, and at the end, he'll kiss me. Well, I gotta get ready."

Gatomon suddenly thought of the perfect plan; effective and foolproof. She picked up the phone and called Davis. On the machine, she said, "Davis, it's me. Hey, I was wondering if you could come to the park tonight, at about, 5:30? I want to give you an apology. It's better in person. Well, I'll see ya then. Bye."

After she hung up the phone, she accompanied Kari to the park.

-Odaiba Park, 5:30 P.M.-

(The park is right across the street from Kari's house)

Gatomon was right near the exit of the park, hiding in the trees. Davis was leaning behind another tree, hoping to surprise Gatomon when she came. Kari and T.K. were heading their way, and when Davis saw them, he stared.

"Did you have a good time tonight, Kari?" T.K. asked.

"As long as you're around, I do." Kari heartbeat started to race, and they kissed. Gatomon's plan went perfectly. She stole a glance at Davis. His mouth was agape, and he was shocked. Kari and T.K. walked out of the park, not knowing Davis was there.

Gatomon hopped out of the tree and walked over to Davis. He saw her and yelled, "Did you know about this?"

She chuckled. "Of course. It was all a part of my revenge. I'm glad it worked. But, if you apologize to me, I'll let you know something about Kari that you don't know already."

"Fine," Davis replied, "I'm sorry, Gatomon."

Gatomon whispered, "Kari's diary is under her mattress, and the key is under her pillow."

"Thanks Gatomon. I'll go over right now," and with that, he ran over to Kari's house.

Gatomon smiled and said to herself, "I hope he likes surprises." She pulled out a remote, and as soon as Davis opened the door, she pushed the red button. The Yagami family's security alarm went off, while she smiled at her handiwork.

Okay…well, I know that's not how the real Davis is, but I thought it would be funnier if he was that way.

Second, I don't think that you can actually have a button that makes your security system go off, but I was not sure what to use as a surprise.

Third, I know the park isn't really right across the street from her apartment complex, but this is what happens to me on hiatus… Well, I hope you liked it considering the circumstances. BL13 out!


End file.
